El masaje
by malfoy19dani
Summary: Draco llega cansado de su trabajo y Hermione le ofrece un masaje.. ¿REVIeWS?


**Disclaimer****: El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito. **

N/A: Bien, este one shot salió de la nada, como los otros que he escrito jajaja. Tiene una pequeña parte sexual al final, nada fuerte, ya que no se como escribir sobre ese tipo de cosas xD

A leer..

**ø¤º°º¤ø **EL MASAJE **ø¤º°º¤ø**

Se encontraba sentada en el cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, ese sillón verde botella en el habían sucedido muchas cosas, con su esposo por supuesto. Recordó la celebración de su cumpleaños numero veinticinco, no llegaron hasta la habitación, las bebidas ingeridas no se los había permitido por lo que ahí, dieron rienda suelta a la pasión.

También recordó el día que le dio la gran noticia a Draco, la noticia de su tan esperado embarazo.

Ooo Flash Back ooO

Se encontraba muy nerviosa, retorcía entre sus dedos el pulcro sobre blanco con las iniciales de San Mungo, el hospital de los magos. Le carcomían los nervios, por una parte deseaba estar al fin embarazada. Hace ya algunos meses, tres para ser exactos, había hablado con su esposo a cerca de tener hijos, ya habían pasado 2 años y medio de matrimonio y Hermione creía oportuno que era el momento para dar ese paso.

Draco había estado de acuerdo así que dejaron de poner el hechizo anticonceptivo pero nada de nada, no quedaba embarazada por más que lo intentaban. Hasta hace ya unos cinco días que a la castaña no le bajaba el periodo y empezaba a sentir ciertos malestares.

No le comento nada a Draco para no crear falsas ilusiones así que se dirigió hecha un mar de nervios a su ginecólogo mágico.

Y ahí estaban los resultados, con dedos trémulos lo abrió y saco el papel, tomo aire y empezó a leer. Tras varios minutos dejo caer el papel y se sostuvo de la pared, estaba embarazada, por fin tendrían un bebe. Con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ese día Draco llegó mas temprano de lo normal, ella estaba en la sala de estar con un libro en sus manos, pero sin prestar atención.

-Hermione-la llamo él-Herms-dijo más fuerte a lo que ella pego un brinco del susto.

-Draco-exclamo ahogadamente-Casi me matas de un susto-se levanto para besarlo levemente en los labios, cosa que él gustoso respondió. Lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón y seguidamente, ella se sentó en su regazo, ocultando su rostro en el blanquecido cuello del rubio.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto él.

-Bueno pues, fui a San Mungo, tranquilo- le dijo al ver que se puso tenso-Estoy bien solo fui al ginecólogo-soltó una risita nerviosa-Fui a hacerme unos exámenes para verificar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

-¿Qué sospechas Hermione?-pregunto Draco con temor en la voz.

-Draco-con voz ansiosa le dijo-¡Estamos embarazados!-lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Em...Embara... Embarazados-tartamudeó-Estamos embarazados-dijo mas tranquilo-Por Merlín Hermione ¡Estamos embarazados!-termino gritando. Se levanto con la chica en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, soltando una varonil carcajada.

-Si Draco-lo paro Hermione, agarrándole tiernamente la cara-Embarazados-y lo beso tiernamente.

Ooo Fin Flash Back ooO

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Acaricio tiernamente su poco abultado vientre de tres meses y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina a hacer la cena, su adorado esposo llegaría en una hora y no había nada para cenar.

Una vez hecha la comida favorita del rubio, se dirigió al comedor para poner la mesa. Escucho el tintineo de las llaves en la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta, por donde entraba Draco en ese momento. Con una sonrisa se acerco a la castaña besándola fuertemente. Una vez dado el saludo se agacho para poder besar y acariciar el lugar donde se encontraba el fruto de su amor con Hermione. Lo beso y acaricio con infinito cariño, la castaña le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?-pregunto ella interesada mientras se dirigían de la mano al comedor.

-Ajetreado-le contesto mientras le abría la silla para que se sentara-Esos incompetentes que tengo como trabajadores no pueden hacer nada bien-se quejo mientras veía a la muchacha servir la comida, que con una sonrisa agradeció para empezar a comer-Gracias mi amor, esto esta delicioso-le tomo la mano y deposito un tierno beso los nudillos.

-Es tu comida favorita-le respondió la sonrisa y comió.

La cena paso entre comentarios de trabajo y de lo que hizo la castaña en el día, una vez terminado, Draco recogió la mesa y se puso y lavar los platos sucios, mientras tanto Hermione se dirigió al refrigerador a por un poco de helado de chocolate, un antojo del momento.

-Hoy fue un día difícil-empezó a hablar Draco mientras secaba lo que ya estaba limpio, observo a Hermione que comía con verdadero deleite el helado, el rubio soltó una risita y se acerco por una cucharada del apetitoso helado que degustaba su esposa.

-¿Quieres un masaje?-ofreció la castaña mientras le acercaba la cuchara-Hoy me llegaron unas cremas súper relajantes, las podemos estrenar-añadió picara. Guardo el bote de helado y se apoyo en la encimera esperando que el joven terminara.

-Eso seria estupendo cariño-le sonrió Draco-Pero primero tomare un baño-se acerco y la beso levemente.

-De acuerdo-respondió simplemente Hermione, observo a Draco

desabrochar los botones de la camisa gris, mientras subía las gradas. Ella

se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban las cremas. Y con paso lento se

dirigió al segundo piso.

Escucho el agua de la ducha correr y se dirigió al armario para ponerse

el coqueto camisón de seda color rojo, que sabia volvía loco a su marido. Se

dejo de escuchar el agua y la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a Draco tan

solo una toalla negra en la cintura, remarcando así la blancura de su piel,

mostrando sus bien formado músculos.

Se encamino a la cama y se acostó boca abajo. Hermione tranquilamente se

sentó a horcajadas sobre los glúteos de Draco, abrió el bote de la crema y lo

esparció sobre la desnuda espalda del rubio, soltando una risita al notar el

pequeño brinco que pego el ojigris.

-¿Esta muy fría, cariño?-pregunto graciosamente.

-Muy graciosita gatita-fue lo único que dijo él.

Despacio, la castaña empezó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo

ejerciendo algo de fuerza en varios puntos que sentía tensos. Con los nudillos

masajeo los hombros y parte del cuello.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con voz sensual al escuchar a Draco soltar una

exclamación de puro placer.

-Ya sabes que si-respondió quedamente el rubio.

Untando mas crema en sus manos se dio vuelta, quedando igual sobre los

glúteos de Draco, pero esta vez con dirección a las bien formadas piernas.

Empezó por la derecha, los pies, los tobillos, detrás de las rodillas hasta llegar

a los muslos, se detuvo y siguió el mismo trayecto con la pierna izquierda, se

giro de nuevo pasando el dedo índice por la columna del ojigris, erizándole la

piel en le camino.

-Date vuelta-le susurro suavemente en el oído, depositando un suave beso en el lóbulo. Y Draco obediente así lo hizo. La chica se levanto un poco sujetándose la pancita.

Una vez estando el rubio de frente ella se sentó sobre su masculina anatomía,

notándola en todo su esplendor. Con una sonrisa traviesa levanto la vista y vio

a Draco observándola con una sonrisa igual a la suya.

Hermione movió su cadera circularme, en un candente movimiento, sin apartar

la vista de Draco, quien ante el movimiento cerro los ojos.

-¿Seguimos con el masaje?-pregunto traviesamente, sin dejar de moverse.

-Hermione-exclamo tomándola de la cadera para marcar así un ritmo más

lento, pero que les permitía a ambos sentirse más.

La chica se inclino todo lo que su panza de tres meses le permitía colocando

las manos en el marcado pecho de Draco. Deposito una línea de besos desde

el ombligo hasta el inicio de la toalla.

Draco detuvo el moviendo girándolos a ambos para quedar él sobre ella, en

una posición favorecedora con el embarazo. Beso los carnosos labios de

Hermione bajando por el cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato, siguió

bajando hasta que se topo con el inicio del camisón rojo, con calma lo retiro

dejando al descubierto los senos de la chica. Con decisión esparció húmedos

besos por el vientre, soplando y sonriendo complacido al ver erizarse la piel.

Con menos pasividad retiro la toalla negra quedando así, ambos desnudos.

Acerco su cara a la de la chica para besarla mientras entraba, lentamente, en

ella. Ambos gimieron suavemente al sentirse.

-Te amo-susurro Draco sin dejar de ver las expresiones en el rostro de su

mujer, deslizándose cada vez mas rápido.

-Te amo-le respondió entrecortadamente Hermione-Te amo Draco-repitió,

cerrando los ojos, para dejarse llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que

recorrían su cuerpo. Sintió a Draco llegar al clímax segundo después que ella.

Con delicadeza salio de ella para poder acostarse, Hermione se acurruco en el

bien formado pecho de su marido, con una sonrisa somnolienta. Draco lo cobijo

con las sabanas apretándola mas contra si.

-Gracias por el masaje mi amor-susurro en la oscuridad de la noche, recibiendo

un "uhmm" como respuesta-Descansa. Te amo-le beso la cabeza y el también

se dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí. En lo personal me gustó mucho como

quedó, espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo.

Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones. Aquí se acepta de todo. :D

De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo (eso espero).

_malfoy19dani_


End file.
